Leones con piel de serpiente
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: Porque cuando la serpiente te muerde, a veces es mejor quedarse con ella viendo el veneno esparcirse por todos lados. DarkJames. DarkLily.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

El hombre dio dos grandes zancadas, observando a su alrededor. Era una casa lujosa, con paredes de color dorado suave, y sillones de terciopelo rojo. Habían varios retratos de individuos con cabello negro alborotado o gafas. Incluso reconoció a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y rostro refinado, herencia de la familia Black. Su mirada recorrió el salón. Los cuerpos de Charlus y Dorea Potter se encontraban tirados sobre su hermosa alfombra, sin vida. El hombre sonrió sádicamente.

- Nunca se insulta a Lord Voldemort, Potter. – susurró fríamente, sin dejar de analizar la casa.

Cómo le hubiera gustado a él haber vivido en un lugar como ése. Sus ojos negros, que estaban adoptando un tono rojizo, se detuvieron en un niño pequeño, que debía bordear los diez años. Tenía el cabello negro alborotado, como su padre, y unos ojos marrones detrás de gafas redondeadas. Se aferraba de los barrotes de madera de la escalera, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, y una expresión de shock, al hombre que había asesinado a sus padres. Tom se acercó al niño, sin dejar de sonreír macabramente, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura, y le preguntó con una voz peligrosamente dulce:

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? – el niño aún lo miraba con miedo. Parecía que no podía hablar. Tal vez el hecho de ver morir a sus padres le había robado el habla, o atascado la lengua. Pero el niño intuyó que el hombre delante de él no tenía demasiada paciencia, y le contestó:

- Ja-James… - alzó una ceja. James. Un nombre tan común como Tom.

- James – repitió el hombre. James asintió lentamente con la cabeza. - ¿Ves lo que les ha sucedido a tus padres, James? – preguntó Tom. James levantó la mirada, observando los cuerpos de su madre y padre. Recordó como la luz verde había abandonado sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Eso les pasa a los ineptos, estúpidos, quienes no saben ver bien el tipo de personas que tienen al frente – explicó lentamente Tom. Saboreó el efecto de esas palabras. – Por eso yo, Lord Voldemort, iniciaré un nuevo programa. La limpieza de la raza mágica. Como ves, James, últimamente nuestros árboles genealógicos se han visto deteriorados al emparentarse magos con _muggles_ – mueca de desprecio – En tu caso, hay una excepción. Tanto la familia de tu madre como de tu padre eran unas de las pocas dinastías que eran sólo mágicas. Puras, por decirlo de algún modo…- se interrumpió un momento. ¿Por qué le contaba a un niño que acababa de quedar huérfano sobre sus planes? Nunca se los había dicho a nadie, menos a un niño pequeño de diez años. ¿Y si ese niño se los decía a alguien? El arrebato de satisfacción al asesinar lo había vuelto imprudente por un minuto. Suspiró. Tenía que controlarse. No podía revelar sus planes a todas sus víctimas. Observó al muchacho. Podía sentir la magia fluir en él. Seguramente se convertiría en un gran mago, en un hechicero poderoso.

- ¿Tienes miedo, James? – el niño lo miró. Asintió con la cabeza.

- No tienes por qué; a ti no te afectará nada de lo que haga, estarás a salvo – le explicó. El muchacho comenzó a aflojar la fuerza con que se aferraba de la escalera. Se iba relajando.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué m-mis padres…? – comenzó el niño. Tom sabía a lo que se refería.

- Habrán personas que no aceptarán este programa con gusto - contestó. Sintió un odio recorrer sus venas al pensar que Albus Dumbledore sería uno de ellos – Como tus padres… pero no es mi intención derramar sangre mágica; sólo sangresucias. – sonrió vilmente. El niño lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos. El futuro Señor Oscuro se levantó, echó una última mirada a sus víctimas, y caminó hasta la puerta, cuando:

- Espera… -

Tom volteó, sorprendido. El niño se había puesto de pie.

- ¿Qué pasará conmigo? –

Lord Voldemort sonrió de manera triunfal.

- Necesito seguidores -


	2. Capítulo 1

**8 años después…**

- … _en el coche, carolín, a ver a su papá… - _tarareaba mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba una caja de leche. Se sirvió en un vaso de delicadísimo cristal, que tenía grabado el emblema de los Potter en la superficie. Burlescamente, pensó que esa clase de vajilla exclusiva no estaba hecha para contener líquidos tan simples como la leche fría.

No era que le gustara la ostentación, es más, por eso vivían solamente en el segundo rellano de la casa, pero la vajilla de cristal era lo más "mundano", por decirlo de algún modo, que pudieron desvalijar de las cajas, y tampoco era que tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para preocuparse de nimiedades como ésas.

Con la punta del taco de su zapato cerró la puerta, y se giró para sentarse en el sofá, el mueble más preciado por su persona. Mas, ya había alguien ocupando su espacio.

Tal fue su sorpresa, que pegó un leve salto y dejó caer el vaso al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

- Pensaba que un tiempo haciendo esto ya te hubiera acostumbrado, Evans – comentó en un siseo frío y suave. Ella bajó los párpados, llamándose a la calma, sabiendo que eso era algo que ya no podía controlar, sus peligrosamente inestables nervios.

- ¡Maldición, Voldemort! – hizo resonar sus tacos sobre el suelo de madera, furiosa - ¡Me diste un susto terrible! ¿Qué diablos quieres? – espetó, sacando la varita para limpiar el desastre.

El mago sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Así es como debiera ser – musitó. – Veo que ya has contagiado a James con tus manías _muggles_ – observó despectivamente, señalando el aparato de televisión que se ubicaba exactamente frente al sofá.

- Si no te gusta, puedes marcharte. Nadie te está obligando a quedarte, y a propósito, ¿qué haces aquí? – le soltó brusca.

- Más respeto, Evans… ¿por qué ese ataque? Si prácticamente somos familia. - Lily arrugó la nariz, levemente asqueada, pero como siempre ocultando su disgusto bajo esa máscara de frialdad que sólo uno había sabido traspasar.

- James está revisando algunos asuntos, y yo te pasaré tus informes el otro viernes – recontó, acercándose cautelosamente hacia el mago. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

Todo rastro de burla e ironía se esfumaron del hombre, quién se incorporó para enfrentar a la bruja de pie.

- Esto lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, Evans – tanteó, mirándola fijamente con sus rojizos ojos. Lily, altiva, le devolvió el gesto. – Me resulta curioso que siempre logres hacerle el quite… pero, sabes, es como todo esto… inevitable. – susurró casi en un silbido.

Lily frunció los labios.

- Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, y eso hace bastante que lo sabes también – rebatió, alzando el mentón.

- Es mío, Evans – el murmullo resonó casi por toda la habitación. Lily tragó saliva. – Fue mi compañero mucho antes de que tú llegaras a su vida, y tarde o temprano, él lo recordará – la cólera la estaba recorriendo irrefrenable.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo, Voldemort. – dijo ella, adoptando un tono frío que no envidiaba nada al del Señor Tenebroso – Y es que yo no le asesiné a los padres ni lo amenacé para que fuera mi compañero. A mí, a diferencia tuya, él me escogió. – aseguró rotundamente. Voldemort soltó aire por los orificios de su nariz de serpiente, manteniéndose rígido. Esas acotaciones no venían al caso.

- Son detalles insignificantes. James no ha logrado vislumbrarlo todavía, pero está escrito, paso a paso, como que haré mía esta sociedad inmunda de sangresucias – los dedos los cerraba hacia la palma blanca de su mano – Y tú serás una mera espectadora desde la sima de tu abismo de soledad. – relató vilmente, vanagloriándose ante esa posibilidad.

A Lily le temblaban los labios y las manos.

- Hablas de lo que no entiendes, Voldemort. ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! – bramó, apuntándolo con la varita. - ¡Sal de mi vista en este instante, y NO TE VUELVAS A APARECER! – rugió. Eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa del mago se pronunciara aún más.

- ¿Lo ves? Ante mí, no eres más que una niña, no tienes absolutamente nada que ofrecerle, más que tú… patética presencia – recalcó cada sílaba de la última frase con un deleite repugnante – Mírate, despojo de caos, marioneta manejable, traicionera a su propia raza… - enumeraba, cargando las palabras de un desprecio que encogía el alma. Suerte que ninguno de los dos poseía tal cosa.

Un rayo de luz violeta salió disparado hacia el hombre, quién lo esquivó con una simple sacudida de su varilla mágica.

- ¡Juegas sin saber lo que pierdes, Evans! Si no desistes, seré yo mismo quien te extinga… - profirió sutilmente, desapareciendo en un revoloteo de sombras – _Aunque eso no signifique mucho. _

Se quedó inmóvil con la varita extendida por unos segundos. Recobró el movimiento, respirando irregularmente, barboteando la ira bajo su piel. Las sensaciones se sacudían violentamente en su interior, pero no quería escucharlas, no quería oír nada de lo que tuvieran que decir, se hastiaba de sólo sentir su aleteo sordo…

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – de inmediato, los ceniceros comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones para estrellarse contra las murallas con una fuerza descomunal.

#

Apenas puso un pie, sintió el crujido del vidrio demolerse bajo su peso. El suelo estaba regado de diminutos trozos de lo que parecía ser la vajilla de cristal de su familia, los ceniceros, los floreros, las botellas con varios licores que guardaba celosamente, y hasta unos pedazos de pergamino daban el toque final al basurero en que se había convertido su casa.

En una esquina, una oscura figura tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho, cayéndole el cabello rojo en cascada por encima de la cara y los brazos que rodeaban sus piernas. Aún así, sabía que los opacos ojos verdes lo miraban desde algún punto.

Arrastró una silla de la mesa de la cocina para sentarse a una distancia decente de ella. Se quitó la capa y la colgó en el respaldo antes de cruzar los brazos y esperar en silencio.

- Va a fastidiarme – murmuró inaudible.

- No, si ya me fastidia asombrosamente si hace que mi casa quede en este estado – no se percibía matiz de cólera, pero sí estaba indignado. Y mucho.

- ¿Y qué más quieres que haga? – susurró, alzando gradualmente el volumen de la voz. - ¡Si viene aquí y te reclama como si… - ella misma se detuvo. Tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar – Tu locura sólo se complementa con la mía, James – aquello fue dicho con tanto sentimiento que James ya no podía mantenerse impasible ante la bruja.

- Pequeña Lily… ven… - le alargó la mano, y abandonando por completo su aire taciturno se levantó de un salto, tomando la mano ofrecida y sentándose arriba de James. - ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – quiso saber, hablándole muy suavemente.

En una confidencia, Lily fue susurrándole lo acontecido con la visita de Voldemort. Cuando acabó, James la estrujó en un abrazo. Sabía que utilizaba demasiada fuerza, y que a ella le estaba doliendo, pero Lily no replicó.

- Es todo un problema, James – dictaminó Lily tristemente.- Porque no va a descansar hasta que estés a su lado.

- Eso no va a pasar – dijo él casi al instante.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – saltó ella – Y si llegara a suceder, afortunadamente no estaré aquí para admirarlo. – James frunció la boca ante lo desolado que lo ponía esa posibilidad. – Te hice una promesa, James, y no la hubiera hecho de tener que quebrarla. – le dijo solemnemente.

- Claro – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, recordando con temor esa noche hace un año atrás. - ¡Por eso eres mi Lily! – la abrazó, llenándola de besos por el cuello. Lily ahogó un grito mezclado con risa, ya que la causaba cosquillas, y se encogió como ovillo. James la levantó – ya que era muy delgada, y no le pesaba demasiado – para recostarse ambos en el sofá.

- Voldemort está fallado de la cabeza, Lily. No le hagas mucho caso a las estupideces que dice. Ya va a ver él que conmigo nadie se mete – la pelirroja le sonrió. Lo aferró del pelo con la nula delicadeza que poseía, para acercar los labios a los suyos.

#

Bordeando la medianoche, James estaba sentado en esa misma silla con el mentón sobre el respaldo, observando un pequeño espejo.

- … _espera un segundo… - _decía una voz familiar del otro lado. – _Ya está. - _

- ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto en contestar? – preguntó James, sonriendo de medio lado al ver a su mejor amigo con el cabello alborotado, colocándose una camisa torpemente.

- _Dado que a esta hora la gente normal duerme, James… - _empezó a explicar Sirius, pero James lo detuvo.

- Ya, Padfoot. Me vas a decir que tú estabas durmiendo – se burló James.

_- ¿Y qué más crees que estaba haciendo? ¡Eh! – _lo detuvo al ver su expresión – _No hay tiempo para eso ahora, Prongs. La Orden requiere nuestra mente despierta todo el día. – _Sirius suspiró, revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto que se le había pegado de James. Éste último rodó los ojos.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? – quiso saber James.

- _Ah, no me quejo… deprime ver las caras largas cuando los mortífagos nos jaquean los planes, pero… - _guardó silencio.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó James – Es seguro. Nadie va a oírnos.

Sirius resopló.

- _De todos modos, no me gusta hablar de esto – _murmuró con esa agria mueca que James detestaba. – _Pero en fin… ¿qué sucede? ¿cómo está Lily? - _

- Sobre eso quería hablarte. Lily está un poco… perturbada – Sirius alzó una ceja – Mañana debo ausentarme de nuevo, así que no estaría mal que tú y Remus pudieran venir a verla y hacerle algo de compañía. Me consta que últimamente ha estado muy sola.

- _No lo sé, James, porque Remus hace tres días que no aparece, y yo tengo que ir a hacer la guarda… - _James negó con la cabeza, a lo que su amigo calló.

- No es necesario que hagas esa guarda. Voldemort ya lo sabe – Sirius tragó saliva, incómodo.

_- Ah, claro, en ese caso, tengo el día libre… - _dijo con una forzada ironía. James intentó obsequiarle una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, pero Sirius lo ignoró.

- ¿Vienes, entonces? Lily se pondrá feroz de contenta -

- _Lo de feroz lo tengo en cuenta – _comentó Sirius de forma casual al ver el pecho desnudo de James, regado de arañazos. – _Sí, creo que me daré una vuelta. Mientras no me cruce con alguno de mis parientes… - _

- Pierde cuidado. Lily no se lleva con Bellatrix. Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco – añadió Potter, como quien cuenta una anécdota graciosa. A Sirius no le hizo mucha gracia.

- _De acuerdo. Te veo mañana. – _se despidió Sirius.

- Sí, yo le diré a Lily. Adiós, Padfoot – dijo James alegremente.

- _Adiós, Prongs – _James le sonrió, y cuando se disponía a cortar el contacto, Sirius le llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? -

- _Ten cuidado, James – _le aconsejó su amigo, con esa seriedad que sólo en contadas ocasiones le había visto. James se limitó a asentirle, mientras que Sirius, más tranquilo, abandonaba el espejo.

Hubiera sido más fácil si ambos escogían el mismo camino, pensaba James sosteniendo el espejo en la mano. James estaba seguro que si por él dependiera, Sirius, Remus y Peter nunca correrían algún peligro en lo que a mortífagos y Voldemort se refiere, pues siempre los alertaba. Pero Sirius, el único que sabía además de Voldemort y algunos oscuros seguidores, estaba muy conciente que James vivía en un inestable equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte.

Desvió la mirada, fijándola en Lily, que estaba desparramada en el sofá durmiendo enredada entre mantas y sus ropas.

Mientras se acercaba para cargarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación, se preguntó mentalmente hasta cuándo podrían mantener la situación en secreto, si Voldemort comenzaba a redoblar sus esfuerzos por acosarlo a él y hostigarla a ella.

Porque él mejor que nadie conocía esa faceta apestosamente posesiva de su padre, y que no descansaría hasta ver logrado su objetivo.

#


	3. Capítulo 2

_- Tú… ¿de verdad crees en ello, James? -_

_Alzó la vista, atónito. Esperaba que ella se alejara, que gritara, que chillara sobre su ser desalmado, que le diera asco, que se fuera. Pero permanecía a su lado, cauta. Aguardando conocer toda la historia. _

_El fuego de la chimenea se había convertido en brasas, sumiendo a la sala común en una tétrica oscuridad, ambiente que ambos transitaban desde hacía mucho más. _

_- No… no realmente, ¿por qué tendría que odiar a los _muggles_? Ni ellos, ni los brujos nacidos de _muggles _me molestan… yo sólo… me llama algo de su personalidad retorcida, y no es su ideología racista… - jugaba con la pluma que sostenía entre los dedos. Que Lily estuviera ahí escuchándole con los ojos abiertos de expectación lo ponía mucho más nervioso que se pusiera a gritarle. _

_- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – susurró, pero no por miedo ni terror. Algo más que se le hacía difícil de identificar se escondía bajo ese murmullo._

_- Lily, él me envió a hacer ciertas cosas… y sé que yo podría haberme negado… pero la verdad es que sí las hice… y me agradó. – de sólo recordar aquello, a James le volvió lo que él tenía por alma al cuerpo. Le renovaba la vida, y el sentido también. Cerró los ojos, calmándose. Serenándose. Intentando sin intención de recordarse que aquello no era bueno.- Me agrada, sí… me encanta, ¿Por qué callarlo? ¡Me gustó, mucho! – se colocó de pie, haciendo que la butaca sobre la que estaba sentado arrastrara._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó con una curiosidad casi morbosa. _

_- Había un tipo… que llevaba fastidiándome hace tiempo… tenía quince, no podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero él me enseñó que siempre podemos ocupar otras… cosas… había sangre por todos lados, manchando el traje lujoso… y… - se mordió los labios, y esperó unos segundos antes de continuar - ¿Y sabes qué? No me importan si eran _muggles, _brujos, sangresucias o sangrepuras, me daba igual… de hecho, creo que me agrada mucho más hacerlo con los de sangre limpia… pomposos y petulantes… Me gusta podrirles la ilusión_ _y la esperanza… reírme de su hipocresía caballeresca… me excita… romperles la idea de una vida feliz, tranquila y aburrida… Si a mi me lo hicieron, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacérselo a ellos? – acabó, respirando irregularmente. _

_Lily estaba observándolo. James jamás había sentido esos ojos examinándole tan profundamente. _

_- Sabes, James… yo creo que por algo he llegado hasta aquí. En ningún momento se estipula que yo deba ser una santa de devoción… - mientras hablaba, se acercaba más a James, quien estaba de pie, aguantando su emoción de hacía unos segundos. – Sólo quiero que sepas… que jamás te voy a dejar solo. _

_- Lily… ¿escuchaste algo de todo lo que dije? – inquirió, preocupado de su salud mental. _

_- Sí… ¡Sí, por todos los demonios que escuché! ¿Por qué todos dan por hecho que yo sea buena, y dulce, y amorosa? – gritó enojada. – Escuché cada palabra que dijiste, sentí cada sensación que proferiste incluso sin describirla completamente… me atrae tu maldad innata, James… eres sincero, no te mientes, eres un hombre que sabe lo que quiere… Y por ningún motivo creo que porque estés conmigo vayas a cambiar o ser diferente… porque yo sé como eres, James, como eres realmente… vil, retorcido, cruel, maniático, demente, psicópata… y me atraes justo así… - posó las manos en su pecho delicadamente, casi con devoción. Pero James sabía que Lily no sentía devoción por nada ni nadie, y no iba a empezar con él. _

_- Eso quiere decir… ¿qué permanecerás conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que yo haga? – susurró James, casi inaudible, pensando que si lo decía en voz alta sería imposible. Lily le sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa hasta ahora no le había parecido más insana._

_- ¿Te importa asesinar? - _

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

- No te hagas el idiota, sé perfectamente que eres tú. – Las carcajadas que se asemejaban más a un ladrido sacudieron la habitación, y Sirius aparecía con su andar relajado por la sala.

- Hola, Evans – saludó de lejos. Lily dejó de hacer en la cocina, y fue a recibir a su amigo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, Black. ¿Trajiste algo para mí? – los labios se Sirius se curvaron maliciosamente.

- Siempre al grano. Toma, ahí tienes – y le estampó contra el pecho una cajetilla de cigarrillos. La pelirroja se apresuró a sacar uno y encenderlo con la varita. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en dar una larga pitada y expulsar el humo lentamente.

- Tengo que hacerlo ahora que James no está, ya sabes lo verde que se pone al sentir el aroma a cigarrillo – comentó, sentándose en el sofá. Sirius la imitó.

- Años con un "apaga esa mierda" me lo tienen claro. – Lily soltó una risa gélida y sin gracia. - ¿Adónde fue a parar hoy?

Los frívolos gestos de Lily desaparecieron para dar lugar a un abatimiento que no era propio de ella.

- No tengo idea, algo tenía que ver sobre los posibles ataques del ministerio… esto ya me tiene harta… - se paró de un salto a buscar el cenicero que se salvó del destrozo del día anterior.

- Puedes ir a dar una vuelta al cuartel. Remus estará encantado de verte. - y la expresión que se escabulló por el rostro del animago era más Black que de Sirius.

- Qué chistoso, Sirius – se mofó la pelirroja. – Muy chistoso, la verdad.

El mago le correspondió con la misma mueca sardónica.

- A James no le importaría… - comenzó, cuando Lily lo interrumpió.

- Claro, si a James no le importa, ¿por qué tiene que importarte a ti? – Sirius alzó una ceja.

- Porque a diferencia de James, yo sí te cuido, Lily. – contestó, sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro. – Eres como mi hermana pequeña.

Lily arqueó una ceja tras la cortina de humo.

- Vete al carajo, Black. No te importa ni un poco con quien me acueste o deje de acostarme. – y el mago rió escandalosamente.

- Cierto. – convino, estirándose cómodamente en el sofá, cogiendo un cigarrillo.

- Mientras no sea una de tus conquistas, por supuesto – añadió malignamente la pelirroja.

- ¡Oye! Que a mi no me levantas la novia como le hiciste a James. – bromeó el aludido, sin preocuparse seriamente. Lily lo acompañó. – Además que no es Remus el único. Gideon Prewett también ha estado preguntando por ti.

Esta vez, la cara de Lily reflejaba sorpresa.

- ¿Y eso a qué ha venido? – inquirió.

- No te hagas la estúpida conmigo, porque sé… - pero la sospecha de Sirius quedó en el aire. Un fogonazo se prendió en mitad de la sala, y un trozo de pergamino negro cayó al suelo.

Ante la interrogativa mirada de Sirius, Lily se apresuró a recoger y leer la carta ávidamente. Cuando terminó, arrugó el pergamino, y este se deshizo en cenizas a la nada.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el animago, mientras ella apagaba su cigarro.

- Trabajo. Lo siento, Sirius, pero tendré que salir. Esto es algo que sólo podré arreglar de frente – y se apresuró a desaparecer por uno de los pasillos a su habitación.

- Puedo acompañarte – sugirió Sirius, entrando despreocupadamente a ver cómo la pelirroja se cambiaba de atuendo.

- No creo que sea lo más apropiado. – le contradijo mientras se sacaba la polera que llevaba puesta por la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué? – cuestionó, mirando con ojo crítico el pecho desnudo de la joven.

- Porque ante ojos de los mortífagos, somos espías al servicio de Voldemort. Porque ante la Orden, somos miembros al servicio de Dumbledore. Y que tú, el más querido por ellos se aparezca a mi lado… no estarán muy felices de verte… - se quitó los pantalones, poniéndose a revolver en los cajones. – Es muy probable que esté presente Bellatrix… y no quiero pesar con tu muerte, amigo.

Sirius arrugó la nariz por la posibilidad de encontrarse con su prima.

- Sí, a mi me cae igual… deberías hablar con James respecto a ella. – añadió.

- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo James con Bellatrix? – saltó Sirius, levemente indignado. Lily detuvo su búsqueda escasos segundos para apoyarse del cajón y mirarlo escépticamente.

- ¿Y tú que crees? – el mago abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

- Maldito imbécil – profirió en un susurro. Satisfecha con eso, Lily volvió a lo suyo.

- No quería que te fueras así, Padfoot – se disculpó Lily cuando estaban cerrando la puerta.

- Ya, da lo mismo. Iré a hacer la guarda, aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo… - rumió.

- Te lo recompensaré; esta noche iremos al cuartel. James y yo. – el rostro de Sirius se iluminó súbitamente ante la noticia.

- Pues ahí estaré esperándolos. – y se desapareció.

Antes de desaparecer ella también, Lily se guardó la caja de cigarros en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Infectar la mansión Malfoy de humo siempre resultaba divertido.


End file.
